A Precious Share
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Artemis watches Apollo grieve over a lost love and gains something in return. A short Apollo & Artemis one-shot.


_**A Precious Share**_

I had been running freely through the forests when I caught sight of him.

I found him standing in front of a strange tree that I am very sure I had never seen before. It had a tall and thin brown trunk with branches that were adorned completely with evergreen leaves of a strange formation. The tree bore no flower; just full of strange leaves and some small inedible-looking fruit implanted in some. But was it me, or did the trunk and the branches looked like the shape of a very slender person, with two branches that looked like outstretched arms and five other smaller branches connected to each and looked like fingers?

He stood there silently, looking up at the leafy branches above his head. I stayed quiet and watched him behind some bushes, wondering what he was up to. It was then I noticed that there was a wreath of those strange leaves adorning his head of wavy and luscious golden hair. The green of the leaves was vibrant against his shining golden locks and it looked so very beautiful on him.

Silently, I moved around in the bushes, careful not to make even a single sound. I moved stealthily to get an even better glimpse of his face, and when I did, it surprised me so much to realize that his sky blue eyes, that were always bright and cheerful, looked so sad and heartbroken.

_What had happened to make him like that?_ I wondered curiously and with concern.

But then, all of a sudden, he spoke aloud, "I know you are there, Artemis. Come out."

I felt my heart skip a beat and mentally cursed at how he was able to detect me. I was very sure that I had kept myself very well-hidden that no one could possibly realize I was in hiding. But Apollo was an exception, since he was my own younger twin brother.

Feeling guilty for spying on him, I emerged from my hiding place and made my way towards him. His eyes were locked on me and he took my hand gently when I finally stood by his side.

This close, I began to examine the tree more carefully, taking in the image of its slender trunk and the branches that looked nearly like limbs. My fascination grew even more with each second that passed as I gazed at the new tree.

Suddenly, Apollo whispered wistfully, "Her name was Daphne, and I call this a laurel tree."

I did not respond to him. I stayed silent and waited for him to say more.

"I thought she could be the one for me. I had never before desired someone as much as her. Never before felt so willing to do anything to be with her. But I am disappointed that she chose to be this instead of reciprocating my affections."

By what he was saying, I came to the conclusion that this tree – a laurel tree – must have been some sort of girl – a nymph, most probably – and her name was Daphne and she must have refused my brother's advances for some sort of reason or just because she did not want to.

Quietly, I reached a hand out and placed the palm of my hands gently on the bark that was slightly rough. Indeed, I could feel some sort of life form flowing from deep inside the trunk, mingling with the life given by the Earth. This life form seemed to have already been one with nature and it had a feminine aura, giving me the confirmation that it had been indeed a nymph.

I slowly withdrew my hand and turned to look at Apollo, who was still holding onto my hand gently. He was looking up at the leaves again, his eyes holding hurt and sadness. I stayed quiet in respect, waiting for him to speak once again. But gently and silently, I brought my free hand up and placed it on his heart.

Apollo finally looked at me and placed his other hand above mine.

In a soft murmur, he told me, "She had wanted to remain a maiden – something that I had refused to acknowledge – and she had chosen to be part of the forests that you roam and rule as its Queen. And for that, she shall be honored by you as well."

Apollo let go of both of my hands and reached up to take a few of the leaves. When he had a bunch of them in his lean and masculine hands, he crafted it expertly into a wreath that matched the one of his head.

Gently, he brought it to my head and I bowed my head slightly to let him place the wreath on the crown of my head. When the leafy crown was secured, he proceeded to gently tuck a few locks of my long and wavy blackish-brown hair behind my ears and frame some around my face.

"On this day, I give you the epithet of _Daphnia _– of the Laurel Tree," he proclaimed in his soft, brotherly voice. "The wreath of laurel leaves will be my crown and symbol, and you may wear it on your head to signify yourself as my blessed sister and to symbolize your greatness. This crown may only be worn by victors of great successes and by the both of us."

When he had finished his words, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead tenderly. I remained quiet and felt him withdraw his lips and press his forehead against mine gently.

When we got out of our embrace and stood side-by-side with our hands entwined together, I looked up at the laurel tree that had once been Daphne, the only girl I have heard of to have gained my brother's most sincere affections.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have confirmed plans to write out an Apollo and Daphne story sometime early next year. This is a short scene that would probably take place after what happened with Daphne. Artemis was said to have the epithet of _Daphnia_, sometimes called 'Artemis of the Laurel Tree'. I'd like to think of it that Apollo wanted to share his most valued possession - the laurel wreath - with her, since she is his older twin sister and they were so close to each other.

Anyway, thank you for reading this short fanfiction. Maybe leave a review before you go? :)

And because I posted this on Christmas Eve; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! :)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
